


surprise party

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [369]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Polyamory, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kuki doesn't make a big deal out of his birthday, but you and Ginshi want to celebrate him anyway.
Relationships: Shirazu Ginshi/Reader/Urie Kuki
Series: Commissions [369]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462





	surprise party

Kuki never makes a very big deal out of his birthday. If he had it his way, he probably would not do anything about it, and if he were never asked, he would probably never tell anyone when it was. It isn’t that he particularly hates birthdays, but he also does not feel much of a compulsion to celebrate them either, not seeing the point in making such a fuss just for the day that he was born. Perhaps when he was younger, he might have cared a bit more, but…

Whatever the case, he never makes a big deal out of it, but you can’t just let it go forgotten, and Ginshi feels the same way. When the day is approaching, Kuki tries to dodge the subject, not wanting to discuss it any further, but once you know that you are not going to get anywhere with it, you and Ginshi decide to take matters into your own hands, without worrying about what Kuki says or does.

The truth is, you know he must want to celebrate, at least a little bit. As much as he tries to hide it, he has warmed up to a lot of things over time, and the fact that he is with the two of you in general is proof that he has grown a lot in that regard. He may not want to make a fuss over himself just because he does not think he deserves that much of a fuss, but you have a feeling that, despite all of that, he would greatly appreciate it if he did have the chance to enjoy it, if he knew that you did it all of your own choice, all because you wanted to show him that good of a time.

You are in charge of getting him out of the house for a little while, when the plans are finally made. Ginshi is pretty sure that you have not done anything to arouse his suspicion, and with the others helping out, the fact that you will be keeping him away until the right time is not a problem at all. They should all be able to pull everything off, and by the time you return, he will be surprised with the party he did not think he deserves, and would never admit that he wants.

Just taking him out is a little bit of a struggle, but he believes that this is all you are doing for his birthday. So, even though he tells you all the way out the door that it isn’t necessary, he goes along with this, because he thinks that you are just taking him out shopping for a small birthday outing. He even believes that Ginshi is staying behind to allow the two of you some time alone together, so that part goes off without a hitch.

While you keep him distracted with your shopping trip, everyone else gets to work. Saiko is excited to be able to plan a party, and has everyone working, proving herself to be pretty good at the party planning. It will just be the usual residents, with two extra guests beyond that, so a very small party. Even so, you know that he would not want something too grand, and you think a party of this size suits him just right.

“You can pick out anything you want for a present,” you tell him, not for the first time today. Of course, you have a gift back home, with the gifts from everyone else, but you plan on getting him something else, to make sure that this outing seems like the celebration.

“I really don’t need anything,” he replies, which is what he says every time you say that.

“At least pick something out! It’s your birthday, so I want to get you something that you’re going to like,” you say. “Otherwise, you might end up with something you really hate.”

Kuki sighs, but you can tell that he is trying not to laugh, and in the end, he picks something inexpensive, a shirt at one of the stores that he claims to really like. Finally, it is time to head back home, and you know that everything is ready, that everyone is waiting for you. The whole way back, you have to try and contain your excitement, all so that he doesn’t figure out what is waiting for him at home.

Standing at the door, you turn the knob to open it, and let Kuki go past you, gesturing for him to enter the dark room. Immediately, Toru flips on the lights, and everyone else shouts, “Surprise!”

“Not much of one,” Kuki says, looking to you with a smirk. You stare at him, a little surprised yourself, and Ginshi, who has come up beside the two of you, asks what he means. “Oh, come on, you didn’t think I’d figure it out. I could tell you guys were planning something. I just kept my mouth shut and let you do it, even though it really wasn’t necessary.”

“What?!” you and Ginshi cry in nearly perfect unison. The others are left laughing at this, because there is not much else they can do.

“Sounds about like you,” Takeomi comments. He and his wife were the invited guests, because no matter how Urie may try to fake it, Takeomi is yet another person he has warmed up to, another good friend that his birthday would not be complete without.

But ultimately, you and Ginshi are the ones he wants by his side most, something that he mentions later, once the excitement has started to die down a little bit. As you sit between the men you love, Kuki comments that small parties are nice, but he would have been happy with just the three of you.

“Still,” he says, looking down at you, as you beam up at him, “I’m happy that you did this for me. I do really appreciate it.”

“Of course I’d do this for you. I love you,” you reply, and he leans down to kiss your forehead.

“I love you too,” he murmurs. “Thank you both so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
